walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorian (Video Game)
Dorian 'is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. ''She is a member of the Delta. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dorian's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Dorian's time during the apocalypse but at some point she joined the Delta, whether this was willingly or by force like many other Delta members is unknown. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" Dorian first appears on top of a tree, scoping the boarding school and shooting Omar in the leg, starting the Delta's attack. During the raid, Clementine can shoot her in the back with an arrow. Dorian can successfully kidnap Louis or Violet and put them in a carriage. She instructs a horse to carry a kidnapped Omar, Aasim and Violet/Louis and runs off with the other raiders. "Broken Toys" Dorian first appears speaking to Minerva on the Delta's ship. She tells Minerva that the Delta is her new family, and to forget about the kids at the Boarding school. Dorian walks away as Clementine approaches, not noticing her. Dorian returns after Minerva betrays Clementine, AJ, and Louis or Violet ''(Determinant). Depending on who was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian will threaten to cut off Louis or Violet's finger on Lilly's orders, while AJ approaches, ready to interfere. If Clementine allows AJ to interfere, he bites off Dorian's ear, and Lilly orders Dorian to not cut off their finger. If Clementine does not allow AJ to interfere, Dorian goes through with it and amputates Louis or Violet's finger. Dorian heads off to turn on the boiler, ready to return to the Delta. If Louis was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian will return as Minerva attempts to kill Clementine. Louis, frightened, turns around quickly and accidentally shoots Dorian in the mouth with Minerva's crossbow, killing her instantly. Minerva is devastated, and Clementine is able to overpower her, knocking her out. If Violet was saved in "Suffer The Children", Dorian makes no further appearances, surviving the events of the episode. "Take Us Back" Dorian will return in this episode if she did not die in the previous episode. Death (Determinant) '''Killed By *Louis (Accidental) *Minerva (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) If Louis was saved in the previous episode and not Violet, Dorian will come back to the cells during Clementine's fight with Minerva. She most likely returns because Clementine's confrontation with her in this instance involved a lot more noise, including Louis shouting and Clementine fighting with Violet beforehand, compared to Violet quietly distracting her in the other scenario. Halfway through the fight Louis escapes his cell and picks up Minerva's crossbow, Dorian comes up behind him and in a jump of surprise he shoots a bolt straight through her mouth, causing her to collapse and die on the floor next to him. He shows deep regret for doing shortly after. It is unclear if the arrow hit her brain and killed her completely or if the arrow missed and she was left to reanimate. It should be noted if you had saved Violet in "Suffer The Children", meaning Dorian doesn't come back, she said she was going to start up the boiler which would place her right next to the bomb when it went off. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dorian has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Lilly Dorian is loyal to Lilly as the leader of The Delta. When it came to orders, Dorian always complied, from when they attacked the school, to ordering the amputation of Violet/ Louis' finger, and even when she wanted to continue her punishment to Alvin Jr. when he bit off her ear, despite using that as a reason (Determinant). Alvin Jr. Dorian and Alvin Jr. have a clearly hostile relationship, starting with the former attacking the school where the latter resides and hoping to have captured him. The hostility between the two increases when Dorian is ordered by Lilly to sever the fingers of Violet/Louis in which Alvin will get involved and warn Dorian that he "will hurt her" if she hurts his friend, followed by Dorian warning him that he will get himself hurt if he doesn't stay out of the situation. If Clementine tells Alvin Jr. to take the risk, he will bite the ear off of Dorian and this will cause her to shake him off and proceed to kick him severely before Dorian being told to stop to which she will exclaim "He bit me!" as a reason for wanting to continue. Louis Dorian and Louis have a clearly hostile relationship, starting with the former attacking the school where the latter decides and wanting to capture him. The hostility between the two increases in in Broken Toys, but is greatest if Louis was captured in the previous episode, with Dorian cutting his tongue for continuously talking. If Louis was however saved, then she will attempt to cut off his finger by request of Lilly and depending on the players choices, she will or will not make it through with her orders. If she does end up severing Louis's fingers, she will remain indifferent to his scream of pain. later when Dorian returns to see what is going on during the fight between Clementine and Minerva she startles Louis who in turn accidentally shoots her directly in the mouth with a crossbow. Regardless of whether or not his fingers were cut off, he will show remorse and repeatedly apologize to her, despite already being dead. Before leaving the ship with Omar and Aasim, Louis stutters while trying to tell Clementine that he wants to help, showing that he is still very shocked by his actions. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" (No Lines) *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" (Determinant) Trivia * Dorian (Determinant) is one of the seven characters to be killed by accident in the Video Game, the others being Doug (Determinant), Omid, Dee, Greg Fairbanks, Conrad (Determinant), and Brody. * Dorian (Determinant) is the second character to have a piece of their ear missing, the first being Mike. * Dorian is the only known character to die in "Broken Toys" regardless of choices made during the episode, this is because the choice of saving Louis in "Suffer The Children" will seal her fate in advance, so technically wasn't made during her death episode. * Dorian's death is somewhat ironic, assuming the player had chosen to save Louis after spending time with him. When the Delta attacks the Boarding School Clementine helps Louis in a fight with Dorian by shooting her in the shoulder with an arrow. This arrow would go on to allow Louis to kill her properly with another arrow, albeit by accident. (Determinant) Category:The Delta Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:NPC Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Amputated Victims Category:Unknown Category:Video Game Category:Bandits